


Not Quite An Introduction

by GretchenSinister



Category: Highlander (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "What if Imortals *could* see the spirits/gaurdians *if* they belived in them? Most just don’t b/c they lived in a time/culture when such things where ignored. Theoredicly an old enough Imortal, say Methos, Amanda or a different anchent imortal, could interact w/ *any* super natural being on an even level. Some ways to use this-An old Imortal befreinds/adopts Jack shortly after he becomes Jack Frost.-An Imortal going to Tooth to regain childhood memories.-An Imortal playing chess w/ North-An Imortal teaching/learning unarmed combat to/from Bunny-An Imortal having a long conversation w/ SandyI’d prefer the Methos but any anchent Imortal would be great"The title of the original prompt specified that this was to be a Highlander crossover. The only Highlander I’ve ever seen was the 80′s movie, and so that’s what I used for crossover material.North and Bunny are investigating some immortals that have been going around and beheading each other. They try to introduce themselves to Connor, but it doesn’t go well.





	Not Quite An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/31/2016.

“Ooh!” North sucked in a breath and turned to Bunny. “That one was quick.”  
  
“It’s better when they’re quick,” Bunny said, watching the loser’s head slowly roll to a stop. “In a long fight we’ve got to chase them around. And this one who just won—Connor, wasn’t it?—well, at least we know that he’s not complete scum, like some of the others. Anyway, it looks like he’s leaving. I suppose we’re going to see if we can identify the loser and trace him back to where he came from? Seems like he was a pretty new immortal, and whatever we could find out about him would bring us that much closer to understanding how they’re changing and why.”  
  
“No, not tonight,” said North. He left the edge of the roof and headed toward the fire escape. “We have never found out anything that way. The only things we have ever learned come from when the combatants are able to speak to each other. This is the only reason we even know that they are all trying to kill each other until only one is left.”  
  
“So, what? Are we just going to observe, now?”  
  
“Not at all,” North said. “We are going to follow Connor and ask him what he knows directly.”  
  
“Oh, right, I should have guessed,” said Bunny. “Of course we’re going to follow him. Of course we’re going to talk to him. Of course a person who just beheaded someone in the middle of an alley is going to believe in the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus.” He rolled his eyes and leapt lightly off the roof.  
  
“He is almost five hundred years old,” North called to Bunny as he continued climbing down. “I am sure he must believe in something outside of what most people assume the world to be, because he himself exists outside the realm of ordinary possibility.”  
  
“Well, I can see how that would be a perfectly logical argument for you,” Bunny said. “All right. But if he doesn’t seem to see us right away, I’m not standing in front of him to get his attention. If anyone’s going to be walked through tonight, it’s you.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“But we do not give off the same magical signature as the other immortals we have seen! Why was he not able to tell the difference?”  
  
Bunny made a sound of disgust, and leaned back so his head thunked against the mossy tunnel wall. “That was what you were counting on? North! Seriously! Even I’m not exactly sure what you mean by ‘magical signatures’ and I’m a fellow Guardian!”  
  
“You do not need to act like my ideas are nonsense. He was able to see us both.”  
  
“Considering that I just saved you from having your head chopped off, I think I’m at least entitled to be unimpressed with your ideas! What would have happened if I hadn’t opened a tunnel, anyway? You’d be dead!”  
  
“We can’t die,” North said matter-of-factly. “Not from a sword.”  
  
“Yeah? Well, I think that being beheaded still might be more than a minor inconvenience!” Bunny stood up and brushed himself off. “Come on. I don’t think we’re going to get any information from that man tonight.”  
  
“You made the tunnel too short again,” North said after getting up.  
  
“I don’t want to hear it,” Bunny said. “I had less than five seconds to decide what I was going to do. In fact, I think I deserve some appreciation for remembering to include you in the escape in the first place.”  
  
They walked toward the Warren in silence for a few moments. “I am glad that you do not want to see me beheaded,” North finally said.  
  
“Thanks,” Bunny said.  
  
After a few more moments, North spoke again. “We still do need to find out more about these immortals that are killing each other, though. Much magic is present at each killing. If there is a goal, it will surely have some magical consequence.”  
  
“We only look into it enough to see if it’s going to be dangerous,” Bunny said. “Anything beyond that, we stay out of it. They’re more sword-happy than you are.”  
  
“Bunny! We should try to find out more than that if we can! We have never heard of these particular immortals before! There is no doubt much we could learn, and even if there is no danger to the world from them, we should still want to know why they are so separated from all the other beings and spirits we know of!”  
  
“North…all right, you probably won’t drop this, but can you at least drop it for now? Personally, they could be from outer space for all I care. And until we can come up with an idea for asking them about it that doesn’t involve swords, I’m fine with not knowing.”  
  
“All right, all right,” North said impatiently. “But if I do come up with another plan, you will want to know about it?”  
  
Bunny sighed. “Yeah,” he said. “I guess I really, really don’t want you beheaded.”  
  
“That is why I invited you in the first place,” North said.  
  
Bunny could tell he was beaming, and refused to turn around to see it. “Lucky me,” he muttered.


End file.
